Notre Chanson
by CassandraLys
Summary: [AU] [OoC] Viñeta que participa en la semana KorrAsami Septiembre 2017/ Día 4: Luna de miel/ Una boda, un viaje, todo perfectamente planeado...¿Qué puede salir mal? [El crédito de la imagen no es mío]


**N/A:**

1\. Los personajes de La Leyenda de Korra le pertenecen a Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko. No así esta historia que es de mi autoría.

2\. Si bien se centrará en Asami y Korra no pretende ser una continuación de la historia.

3\. Las personalidades pueden verse cambiadas un poco al igual que algunas situaciones y/o locaciones, no así los rasgos físicos.

4\. Si ven esta historia fuera de mi cuenta de FF, o tumblr o facebook por favor comuniquemelo, digamos No al plagio y apostemos siempre al original.

5\. Cualquier sugerencia y/o crítica me la pueden hacer llegar por medio de un PM o un review.

6\. Este escrito participa de la semana KorrAsami Septiembre 2017. Siendo que este relato se corresponde con el día cuatro: Luna de Miel.

* * *

 **Notre Chanson*:**

Nada había salido como lo habían planeado y aquello que debía ser perfecto se estaba convirtiendo en una pesadilla.

Pensar que un día atrás todo se había dado tan hermosamente. Una boda de ensueño, los seres queridos emocionas y reunidos.

Una ceremonia no muy lujosa pero con detalles que hablaban de las dos. Decoración en rojo y negro en las mesas y sillas; flores blancas y azules en el pasillo nupcial.

Los votos pensados por las ellas que desbordaban ternura y la música en sintonía con el ambiente. Sin embargo los problemas no tardaron en llegar, al momento de disponerse a viajar para su luna de miel.

Primero que los pasajes del vuelo no podían imprimirse. Y luego un llamado del resort de Bali que decía que había cierta queja respecto a que dos mujeres se hospedasen en una cabaña nupcial.

Korra estaba que resoplaba del enojo pero no deseaba poner mal a Asami, quien lo más educadamente posible rechazaba la propuesta del resort de comprarlo para mayor privacidad.

Viéndose sin su soñado viaje a Bali casi estuvieron a punto de claudicar en su intento de luna de miel. No obstante Lin y Kya, sus testigos de boda, les recomendaron un lugar en el que habían estado hace unos meses atrás.

El lugar no parecía estar mal, seguía siendo una playa y además era gayfriendly. Así que consultaron disponibilidad de hospedaje y al obtener confirmación de reserva, intentaron comprar los pasajes.

Para su desgracia no había plazas en vuelos al menos para el día que querían hacerlo. Y nuevamente iban a darse por vencidas si no fuera porque una pareja amiga, (Zhu Li y Varrik), le ofreció usar el helicóptero que habían adquirido hacía un mes.

Korra no estaba muy convencida de esa idea pero Asami le dijo que no se preocupara, que ella sabía pilotearlo.

Era de dominio público que la Diplomática Consular Sato dedicaba su tiempo libre a tomar clases de vuelo. Así como que Korra, Agregada Cultural, tomaba clases de primeros auxilios.

Por lo tanto confiando en su mujer, Korra aceptó ir en helicóptero a Marsella. Y así sin más contratiempos pudieron llegar a destino. Aunque no todo iba sobre ruedas, ya que al bajar del vehículo aéreo tuvieron que declarar sus pertenencias lo que acabo en maletas desarmadas y vueltas a arreglar de manera desordenada.

Y para colmo la valija de Asami se rompió una vez arribaron al hotel, lo que hizo que se torciera la mano. Korra tuvo que vendársela y acomodar las cosas en la habitación, mientras su esposa tomaba un analgésico y una siesta.

La mujer de Sato pensaba que hubiese sido mejor cancelarlo todo, al ver por la ventana de la habitación que hasta había empezado a llover. Los suspiros se le escaparon y unas lágrimas amenazaron con caer de sus ojos, pero unos brazos la rodearon suavemente pero con firmeza.

—No todo se echó a perder, Korra —dijo Asami besándole el cuello—: Aún tenemos lo más importante.

—Y… ¿eso qué sería? —preguntó Korra dándole más acceso a su cuello.

—Nos tenemos la una a la otra —La giró en su abrazo—; y nuestra canción.

—¿Nuestra canción? —inquirió Korra mirando sin comprender a su esposa.

—Sí, ma chérie* —Se acercó a su bolso y sacó un altoparlante inalámbrico—: Nada está completo sin «Je vais t'aimer»*.

Korra sonrió y le acercó su reproductor de música a su mujer, quien seleccionó el tema mencionado.

Con un solo clic Michel Sardou comenzó a cantar la canción de las dos, llevándolas a besarse lentamente degustando por completo sus bocas.

Al rato las manos inquietas buscaron desprenderse de las prendas que impedían sentir la piel. Sus senos desnudos se rozaron, enviando una corriente eléctrica que las hizo estremecer.

Los besos entonces se hicieron más urgentes y querían cubrirlo todo: cuello, valle de los senos, vientre y más al sur.

Hubo una pequeña lucha de poder de la que salió airosa Asami al robarle un gemido a Korra, cuando le arañó los costados.

—Eso es trampa —protestó Korra haciendo morritos.

—Vamos ma chérie —Asami la fue llevando a la cama—; lo vas a disfrutar igual y luego tendrás tu revancha.

Sabía que protestar no era una opción cuando Asami le hablaba con voz ronca por el deseo y mirada depredadora. Por lo que aceptando que luego tendría su turno, se dejó hacer.

Rápidamente Asami se dedicó a preparar a su mujer. Atendió cada rincón de su piel con besos húmedos y algunas suaves mordidas. Arañó nuevamente sus costados y apretó sus nalgas aumentando con cada toque los gemidos y la humedad en Korra.

Pero cuando Korra pensaba que Asami bajaría hasta su centro palpitante con la boca, se encontró con una Sato que la acomodaba más al borde la cama.

—Sa…Sami…que vas…¿qué vas a hacer? —preguntó con voz entrecortada por la excitación.

—Ya lo veras, amor —Calmó Asami besando a su mujer—: Confías en mí ¿no?.

Korra asintió y vio como Asami colocaba una pierna debajo de la de ella, y la otra sobre dejando que sus centros se tocasen.

Los movimientos empezaron lentos, en círculo, mientras tomaba la manos de Korra para tener más contacto y aumentar la fricción. Luego subió la intensidad del movimiento, como si cabalgara, haciendo que las pequeñas embestidas de su clítoris sobre el de Korra las sumiera a las dos en placidos gemidos.

Korra no pudo evitar sumar su fuerza y dar cadencia a los movimientos, lo que permitió que ambas lograran alcanzar el orgasmo con una ínfima diferencia de tiempo. Luego ralentizaron los meneos hasta detenerse y, (una al lado de la otra), dieron paso a un abrazo.

De fondo la música aún sonaba; mientras las dos se fundían en un beso que sabía a nuevo comienzo, a pasión y a luna de miel…

* * *

 **N/A:**

1\. Notre Chanson: Nuestra canción en francés.

2\. Ma chérie: Mi querida o mi cariño en francés.

3\. «Je vais t'aimer»: Canción de Michel Sardou, puede escucharse en youtube.


End file.
